


Yes, Sir

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Supernatural 31 Day Place Challenge (January 2017) [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Day Place Challenge, Cop!John Winchester, Gen, Good Parent John Winchester, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Humor, Second-hand flirting, Wordcount: 100-500, teen!dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: Officer John Winchester phones home to check on his sons during a shift.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "January 31 Day Place Challenge"
> 
>  **Day 29:** Police Station
> 
> \- Based on a Tumblr post  
> (I'm posting this a few months late, but better late than never.)

Officer John Winchester made the call just as he was getting into his squad car. He just wanted to check in on how his boys were doing. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Dean to look after his younger brothers, he just worried. Twenty years as a cop would do that to any parent, and it had only gotten worse after his first wife had died and his second wife had left them. Dean was a very capable caregiver for only being seventeen, and extremely protective of thirteen-year-old Sammy and six-year-old Adam.

“Bedrock Sperm Bank, you squeeze it, we freeze it,” greeted the smart-ass himself.

“Maybe I shoulda froze you.” Dean laughed in response. “Just calling to check in with you boys. Unless something comes up, I should be home in about an hour.”

“Everything’s great. Adam tried to bury Sam alive in the sandbox, but Sammy swore if he went, they’d both go. So now you only got one mouth to feed.”

“Cute. You guys eat yet?”

“Not yet. Adam wants pizza and Sammy wants his rabbit food. So I was thinking of ordering from that place that serves both.”

“Get me some of that cheesy garlic whatever bread stuff.”

“With the jalapeño dip? Sure. So, you at the station?”

“Just pulling in now, got a college kid in my car. He looks like your type.”

“Is he cute?”

John grinned. He slid open the divider between the front and back of the car. “Hey,” he called to the young man in the back. “My seventeen-year-old son wants to know if you’re cute.”

The brunet male blinked his clear blue eyes owlishly. “I, uh, I want to say yes, sir.”

John let out a hearty laugh. The kid wasn’t half bad. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He’d probably just cut him loose on a PTA instead of holding him overnight. His brother, on the other hand… Officer Ellen Harvelle would probably nail the guy to the wall if given half the chance.

He was still shaking his head and chuckling a few days later when the guy, Castiel Novak, ran into him and his boys downtown and said ‘hi’. He knew it: the guy was _exactly_ Dean’s type.


End file.
